The Unholy Wrath of Pikachu
by ChibiTotoroSophie
Summary: Pikachu is sick and tired of taking crap from anyone and everyone and decides to let the demon who's longed to take over, take over!!! **ATTENTION!!just because i wrote this doesn't mean i despise pokemon! we all have days like this, ok?!?!?***FLAMER!!***


As you all can happily see, I hate Pokemon!! Although I think Pikachu is so cute, and is very misinterpreted. He is not in the show just to look cute and win battles; he's there to murder everyone!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAH PIKACHU WILL RULE YOU!!  
  
Ha ha…  
  
Yeah, Tai makes a very abrupt appearance! But he's there!! Please review or I will set Pikachu on you… with his minion, Pichu! Go, little mouse-beasts of doom!  
  
  
  
Pikachu's Unholy Wrath: The Revenge of a Mistaken Mouse; The Other Side of Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu's eyes flared up in a fiery death, and he hissed threateningly, foaming at the mouth, and sending spittle into Ash's face. He let out a small lightening shock that made Ash, Misty and Brock's hair stand on end, and Tokipei start to cry. Pikachu was possessed by the demon of anger, and seeing his precious picnic lunch touched by a human pissed him off enough to make him go berserker. He turned and scratched at Misty, who was slowly reaching to pull Tokipei to the safety of her arms.  
  
Thrashing out, he jumped on Misty's face and chewed it to a bloody pulp, gnawing at her nose, and when done, jumping down with an eye crunched between his fangs. Misty fell over limply, very blood and very dead.  
  
Tokipei sent out a shrill scream with his baby voice at the sight of his mutilated caregiver, and Ash fell back, his voice to weak with shock at the sight of his possible girlfriend chewed to a bloody death by his best friend.  
  
"Pikachu!" He screamed.  
  
Pikachu than turned his attention to his master and friend, but his fiery eyes caught the movement of Brock, scrambling away from the picnic blanket horridly and hurriedly. He growled and pounced to him with a spring of his powerful back legs, and dug his claws into Brock's fleshy neck. He sunk his teeth into the skin; chewing away at large and small veins alike, blood streaming like water through a hose all around in dark gusts of red, which coated the grass with the sticky liquid. Brock fell forward, smashed his nose on the ground, and it exploded in a shatter of bone and more blood, which splattered everything within a three-foot radius.  
  
With Brock and Misty now wearing a body suit of red, and slowing sinking in the deepening pools of their own blood, Ash was hyperventilating. He felt as if his lungs were being crushed together by a clamp, or maybe a trash compactor, and his ribs being beaten with no end by a mallet.  
  
Pikachu finished his meal of Brock-Fingers, and then turned around, leaving little red paw prints on the picnic blanket, to face Ash.  
  
Ash let out a school-girly scream, finding his voice had returned much to his dismay and joy, and held up his hands in cowardly, un-pokemon-trainer- like defense.  
  
"Don't do it, Pikachu!" He pleaded for his life, "Pikachu, I love you!"  
  
The yellow mouse's eye tweaked and he twitched almost comically at the thought. He growled fiercely, his once friendly black-bead eyes now dripping red and filled with a bloody lust to murder.  
  
Ash made no sound as he watched the pocket monster pad forward, licking blood from his mouth with his cherry red tongue. With a dig into the dirt, Pikachu sprung on Ash, knocking him back and continued to gnash at Ash's body, savoring the sweet taste of flesh and human blood.  
  
Tai skipped by in the distance, swinging his arms joyously like there was no tomorrow  
  
Running from the field to Pallet Town, he brunt the buildings with a shock of his lightening blot, and killed the people, frying them to charcoal, then chewed at the blackened forms, messing his pretty golden face with ash and blood. Rejoicing at the chaos he created, he hopping gaily back to his bloody picnic, the fire in his eyes dying to a small candle flicker, and he happily resumed his lunch. 


End file.
